Mario & Sonic Survivor
by Oromind
Summary: 20 of your favorite Mario and Sonic characters clash together and battle it out on an island for 39 days! Who will play the best game and become the Sole Survivor and the victor of 100,000 rings/coins?
1. Meet the Contestants!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I got bored one day and I came up with this story so I hope you guys like it. I don't own any Mario or Sonic characters or have any rights to the Survivor television show.**

* * *

**MEET THE CONTESTANTS!**

The camera starts to role and points in Pauline's direction.

**Pauline**: "Hello everyone, my name is Pauline and I will be your host for this season of Mario and Sonic Survivor. This season there will be 20 of your favorites from Mario and Sonic divided into 4 teams to earn 100,000 coins/rings."

**Pauline**: "Here comes our first team!"

An airplane with a huge, yellow Emerald on the front lands on the island.

**Pauline**: "Please welcome the Emerald Tribe, Mario, Silver, Peach, Bowser and Rouge!"

Bowser starts to glare at his team in disgust while Peach and Rouge are arguing about whose prettier.

Peach starts yelling, "Who invited this ugly bat to be on MY team, only the pretty people should be allowed on MY team!" while glancing at Rouge and then Bowser.

**Rouge**: "Hey, who do you think you are blondie! You might be a princess but I have way more value than you!"

_**Peach Confessional**_

"I don't know how I can deal with another female on my team! Especially a bat... An ugly bat at that!" *flips hair*

As Peach and Rouge are arguing and Bowser is glaring at Mario, Mario and Silver are telling each other about themselves.

Peach then realized, "Omg look, there's people coming on that boat!"

**Pauline**: "Mushroom Tribe, let me introduce you to one of the tribes you will be competing against. Please welcome, the Chao Tribe!"

A boat with a big blue Chao on the front came on shore which held the team of Cream, Big the Cat, Birdo, Sonic, and Shadow.

**Big**: "This is a biggg place!"

**Cream**: "Omg this place is soooo pretty! Can I stay forever?"

**Shadow**: "Cream, how is this pretty? We're on a deserted island."

Cream started to get irritated by Shadow's comments, "ITS JUST PRETTY, OKAY!"

_**Birdo Confessional**_

"So you're telling me I have to be in a tribe with animals that I DONT EVEN KNOW? I know they'll try to vote me out as soon as possible, grr."

As soon as the tribes knew it, another 5 contestants came in from jet skis with big red mushrooms on the side of them.

**Pauline**: "Everyone please calm down and please welcome the third tribe competing for the prize money, the Mushroom Tribe!"

Coming off the jet skis were Wario, Knuckles, Waluigi, Tails, and Eggman.

_**Tails Confessional**_

"This is terrible! I'm stuck on a team with evil Dr. Eggman, a fat man and a stick! All I really got is Knuckles and I don't even trust him!"

Tails starts to tear up.

_**Knuckles Confessional**_

"Tails better suck it up or I will turn on him in a second!"

_**Waluigi Confessional**_

"With me and my brother here and on the same team, there's no way we can lose, these people and ugly animals better watch out!"

10 minutes later, another tribe is seen walking up to the location where all the other tribes are located.

**Pauline**: "Everyone, I want to introduce you to the last tribe competing, the Leaf Tribe!"

Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Donkey Kong walk up to their green leaf podium.

_**Amy Confessional**_

Going into this game knowing that my team consists of non-factors, I really have to step my game up for my team."

Daisy and Luigi are already hugging and kissing on each other as Yoshi watches the romance in front of his eyes.

**Pauline**: "Ok, all 4 tribes are here now. Welcome to Survivor! You guys will be on this island for 39 days and I will supply you with 10 bags of rice each. There will be multiple reward and immunity challenges so you can keep your position on this island. I will give you a map to where you will set up your camps and I will see each one of you in 3 days for your first immunity challenge!"

_**Peach Confessional**_

"All the guys here are either animals or just plain ugly! All the girls are the same exact way. I don't know how I'm going to survive out here without a man to take care of me. And NO I don't want Mario to take care of me!"

_**Sonic Confessional**_

"My tribe shall be very interesting. Having a innocent bunny rabbit, a fat cat, the faker and some dinosaur with a big nose makes a weird team."

_**Eggman Confessional**_

"I'm just ready to destroy everyone in this game and get my rings."

_**Daisy Confessional**_

"It's really great knowing my man is in my tribe. This relationship could take me to the end or it could mess me up in the long run."

Silver, Cream, Wario and Donkey Kong picked up their maps for their respective tribes and the tribes went on their way to their campsites.

* * *

**There you have it, you guys. I will posting a new chapter at least once a week or maybe even twice a week.**

**Who is your favorite?**

**Which tribe do you like the best?**

**Let me know by reviewing and stay tuned!**


	2. Bossy, Bratty & Manipulative

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like this chapter. I tried my hardest on it so here you go!**

* * *

**BOSSY, BRATTY & MANIPULATIVE**

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi, Tails, Wario, Eggman**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Cream, Shadow, Birdo, Sonic, Big**

**Leaf Tribe (Green) - Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong**

**Emerald Tribe (Yellow) - Mario, Rouge, Peach, Silver, Bowser**

* * *

_**DAY 1**_

_**CHAO TRIBE **_

The 5 members head up to the campsite and immediately start getting everything in order. Birdo and Cream go get wood, Sonic and Big try to find food and Shadow starts building a shelter.

Birdo starts talking to Cream, "Ya know, I'm kind of scared of being in this tribe."

**Cream**: "Awww Birdo, But why?"

**Birdo**: "I'm just scared that since you all know each other, I'll be the first one to be kicked out when we lose a challenge."

**Cream**: "Oh trust me Birdo, I'll give you a chance, especially since we're the only girls in this tribe and I hate Shadow, so I would say you're a close second to getting kicked out," Cream says as she walks away with a huge smirk on her face.

_**Birdo Confessional**_

"There is no way I would ever trust Cream! She looks so innocent but I know she's a conniving little...Grr."

_**Cream Confessional**_

"Birdo needs to realize that I want to be the only girl in this tribe and be dominant but I know getting Shadow out first is my main priority."

_**LEAF TRIBE **_

The wind is blowing very hard and the tribe is having problems putting up their shelter since Luigi and Daisy aren't helping because they're only talking about they're relationship.

**Daisy**: "Luigi, I don't know what I would do without you. If one of us ever get voted off, I don't know how I would live with myself."

**Luigi**: "Daisy, listen to me, we're gonna come in 1st and 2nd anyway so there is no worrying."

**Amy**: "Can you two PLEASE talk about your stupid relationship later and help us with the shelter!"

Daisy mumbles, "You're just mad Sonic doesn't like you!"

They soon run over to their shelter to help build with the rest of their tribe.

_**EMERALD TRIBE **_

Mario starts bossing around his tribe members around.

**Mario**: "Bowser you go catch the fish, Peach and Rouge, go get wood for our fire and Silver and I will stay here and start our shelter."

**Peach**: "FIRST OF ALL, I will not and I repeat WILL NOT touch wood, I might get splinters in my fingers and SECOND OF ALL, I will not do ANYTHING with this bat girl!"

**Rouge**: "Listen blondie! I don't know what you're problem is but if you think you're too good for this place, LEAVE! We don't want you here anyway!"

**Mario**: "JUST GO DO IT ALREADY!"

**Rouge & Peach**: "Fine!"

_**Silver Confessional**_

"My tribe is an absolute mess; the only sane ones here are me and surprisingly Bowser! Mario is telling everyone what to do and the girls won't stop complaining about each other!" *Sigh*

_**MUSHROOM TRIBE **_

The Mushroom Tribe was actually working very well together as they already had their shelters built and had found wood for their bonfire.

Knuckles and Tails decided to take a walk.

**Knuckles**: "You do know that we have to bring Eggman to our side for us not to be eliminated, right?"

**Tails**: "Well how are we ever going to do that? He hates Sonic and we're good friends with him so he would never join our side."

**Knuckles**: "We'll see how the challenge goes and then we'll talk strategy with him!"

Another Day of the contestants working on their campsite and trying to get along went passed.

**DAY 3**

_**EMERALD TRIBE **_

**Mario**: "Look you guys, we have tree mail!"

Mario grabbed the mail and read it to his tribe.

**"If you can't run at a fast pace, you definitely won't win the race."**

**Peach**: "You're telling me we're doing a relay race? I don't feel like running today! I hate sweat."

**Rouge**: "Suck it up blondie and let's go!"

_**REWARD/IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **_

All the tribes arrived at the location where Pauline is located.

**Pauline**: "Hi everyone and welcome to your first reward/immunity challenge. For this challenge, we will have a relay race! The first person of each tribe will run to their second member and so on until the last person reaches the finish line. The first team to pass the finish line will get a reward AND will be immune from the first tribal council. The second team to pass the finish line will get no reward but will have immunity while the other two tribes will be at tribal council and 1 person from each tribe will be voted out. Pick your order and get in your positions!"

Waluigi, Shadow, Yoshi and Peach were first for their tribes.

**Pauline**: "READY, SET, GO!"

They took off and Yoshi got an early lead with Shadow right behind him and Waluigi and Peach further behind. Peach wasn't even running, she decided it was better to jog so she wouldn't have to sweat. Yoshi and Shadow soon tagged Donkey Kong and Cream while seconds later, Waluigi tagged Wario. Cream got a huge lead on Donkey Kong and was halfway to tagging Birdo when Peach finally tagged Silver. Cream tagged Birdo and Silver caught up to Wario and Donkey Kong and they all tagged their next ally, Rouge, Eggman and Amy, while Birdo was already tagging Big. Big ran so slow that he allowed the other tribes to close in on him and when he was halfway to tagging Sonic, the others were tagging their fourth allies, Daisy, Bowser and Knuckles. Big tagged Sonic and he dashed through the race very quickly, Daisy got a huge lead on Knuckles and Bowser and then tagged Luigi. Sonic passed the finish line.

**Pauline**: "CHAO TRIBE WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY! Who else will win immunity?" As soon as Pauline said this, Luigi passed the finish line.

"LEAF TRIBE ALSO WINS IMMUNITY! Emerald finishes in third place and Mushroom Tribe placed last. With that being said, Emerald and Mushroom tribes, I will see you guys at tribal council and Chao tribe, for your reward, you receive a tent!"

**EMERALD TRIBE**

Silver, Rouge and Bowser went swimming and talked.

**Rouge**: "I think we should vote out Peach, she made us lose the challenge and she complains about EVERYTHING!"

**Bowser**: "But if Mario stays here, we could be bossed around in our challenges and around camp!"

**Rouge**: "I'm still voting for Peach!"

Meanwhile Mario & Peach were also socializing.

**Peach**: "I don't even want Rouge or Bowser near me, I hate them!"

**Mario**: "Ok I know Silver will vote with us so how about we vote out Rouge tonight and I'll be by your side through the rest of this game if you don't disappoint me, deal?"

**Peach**: "Yay, thank you Mario!" *kisses his cheek*

_**Mario Confessional**_

"I just got a kiss from the most beautiful girl here. FINALLY!"

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Wario and Waluigi pull Eggman aside to talk about tribal council.

**Wario**: "Eggman, are you with us for voting out Knuckles or Tails?"

**Eggman**: "Of course, I hate both of them, I would love to see them gone!"

The three shake hands on their deal. Five minutes later, Knuckles and Tails also pull Eggman aside to talk about tribal council.

**Tails**: "Eggman, can you please please please vote Wario or Waluigi out tonight, I really want to stay here."

**Eggman**: "Why would I ever help you two out after all the trouble you and your stupid friend have caused me?"

**Knuckles**: "Think about it this way, you vote one of us out and they'll try to aim for you next. Shake our hand on this deal Eggman, it'll help your game."

**Eggman**: "FINE."

Eggman also shakes hands with Tails and Knuckles.

After the talk with Eggman, Knuckles decides to talk to Waluigi and Wario.

**Knuckles**: "Let me guess, Eggman tried to make a deal with you guys too, huh?"

**Wario**: "We're the only people he should be making deals with around here, why do you ask anyway?"

**Knuckles**: "Well you know, he did make a deal with Tails and I to eliminate one of you tonight."

Knuckles leaves the room with confidence as he knew his strategy would work because he knew Wario and Waluigi were idiotic enough to believe his words.

_**TRIBAL COUNCIL**_

**Pauline**: "Emerald and Mushroom tribes, welcome to your first tribal council. These are the rules. Emerald members you can only vote for the person you want out of your team and that goes for you also, Mushroom tribe. Emerald tribe you're up first but first I shall ask questions.

Peach, I've heard bickering from you and Rouge these past couple days, what's that about?"

**Peach**: "Rouge is just very immature, for someone to be at such an old, old age, you'd think that she'd act like a elderly woman but no. She's just very petty and ugly in my eyes."

**Pauline**: "Wow. Rouge would you like to respond?"

**Rouge**: "From the start, I knew being on this whore's team, we would have a problem. I'm not going to argue with blondie because I'm pretty sure she's leaving tonight anyway."

**Pauline**: "Okay, time to vote! Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

"Ok. First up to vote, Silver."

...

"All the Emerald members voted, now it's time to tally the votes."

"First vote.. Peach. Second vote.. Mario." Mario was shocked. "Third vote.. Mario. Fourth vote and the first person voted off of Survivor...

MARIO! Mario I must blow out your torch." Mario stand up in surprise and gives Pauline his torch and Pauline blows out his torch. Peach looks shocked and Rouge actually has a huge smile on her face.

**Mario's final words:**

"I don't even know how that happened but it's whatever. I still got what I wanted from the start of this game... A kiss from Peach!"

**Pauline**: "Now Mushroom tribe, it's your turn.

Waluigi, do you think you have a strong tribe?"

**Waluigi**: "I think I have a very strong tribe and we could make it far."

**Pauline**: "Tails, do you have an idea of whose going home tonight?"

**Tails**: "No but I'm just hoping this vote goes exactly the way I want it to!"

**Pauline**: "Ok, on to the voting. Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

"Knuckles, you're up first."

...

**Pauline**: "First vote.. Wario. Second vote.. Tails. Third Vote.. Eggman. Fourth vote.. Knuckles. Whoever gets this last vote will have to leave to leave the island immediately. The 2nd person voted off of Survivor is..

WARIO! Bring me your torch, you have been eliminated.

**Wario/Waluigi**: "WHAT THE!"

**Wario's final words:**

"Whoever was my second vote, I will get revenge! I may not have won but I know Waluigi will. Good luck bud!"

**Pauline**: "Everyone please return to your campsites and I will see you all at the next immunity challenge."

The Emerald and Mushroom tribes grabbed their torches and return to their campsites.

* * *

**Votes for: Who voted **

**Emerald Tribe**

Peach: Mario

Mario: Peach, Rouge, Bowser, Silver

**Mushroom Tribe**

Wario: Tails, Knuckles

Eggman: Waluigi

Knuckles: Wario

Tails: Waluigi

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating this story at least twice a week so keep watching as Chapter 3 will be up very soon and please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Emerald Chasing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My chapters get longer and longer throughout this story so hopefully you guys don't think my chapters will all be short.**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**EMERALD CHASING**_

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi, Tails, Eggman**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Cream, Shadow, Birdo, Sonic, Big**

**Leaf Tribe (Green) - Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong**

**Emerald Tribe (Yellow) - Rouge, Peach, Silver, Bowser**

* * *

**DAY 4**

**EMERALD TRIBE**

As Peach is sleeping, Silver asks Rouge about her actions at Tribal Council the previous night.

**Silver**: "Rouge, what was up with you voting out Mario last night, I thought you hated Peach."

**Rouge**: "Trust me sweetie, Peach has another thing coming, so I decided to keep her around for awhile."

**Silver**: "So you would keep her around and send me or Bowser home if we lose the next immunity challenge?"

Rouge: "You'll just have to wait and see Silver, you're my main ally in this tribe so Bowser or Peach will be next."

_**Silver Confessional**_

"I have no idea what's going through Rouge's head but if it costs me the game, she's done for!"

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Waluigi is furious about the decision that was made last night at Tribal Council.

_**Waluigi Confessional**_

"I don't know what went wrong in the voting last night but it was all wrong! I HATE THIS TEAM! Wario and I should be at the end TOGETHER! Not with the rest of these JOKES!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tails were having a conversation in the water.

**Knuckles**: "Tails, me and you till the end, got it? We already dominate this tribe, and as a team I know we can make the merge!"

**Tails**: "You're right! I thought I was going home and now that Waluigi is flipping out, I'm pretty sure we can get Eggman to side with us to get him out of this game!"

**LEAF TRIBE **

As Amy was trying to sleep, all she could hear was Daisy and Luigi arguing and she was starting to get annoyed.

**Daisy**: "I just feel like we should do something special on our anniversary, NOT BE ON THIS STUPID ISLAND!"

**Luigi**: "IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO COME TO THIS STUPID ISLAND IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

_**Daisy Confessional**_

"Tomorrow is our 2 year anniversary and I just wanna leave this dumb island and eat REAL food! Does it look like I'm a rice eating type of person? NO! I NEED FOOD!"

Daisy and Luigi argue for another 10 minutes until Amy breaks up the arguing.

**Amy**: "YOU KNOW WHAT, I'm sick of this! Luigi, come with me! Daisy, go with Yoshi!"

Amy and Luigi go for a walk along the beach.

**Luigi**: "Amy, I'm sorry for all the arguing and bickering that's been going on between me and Daisy, I just don't feel the same about her but I don't wanna break her heart. She might kill me!"

**Amy**: "WAIT, you don't love her? Do you even like her?!"

**Luigi**: "Well not really anymore, and ever since we've been on this island, I've had feelings for someone else."

Amy looked shocked but started to blush.

**Amy**: "Well uh, well, who is it?"

**Luigi**: "Amy you don't think it's you, do you? I could never like you, you're a hedgehog." Luigi laughs as he walks away and Amy laughs in confusion.

As Yoshi and Daisy come back from there walk, Luigi apologizes to Daisy and kisses her as Amy glares at Luigi.

_**Amy Confessional**_

"I mean no, of course I didn't think he actually liked me! Nope, not at all." *Amy then walks away sadly*

**CHAO TRIBE**

Cream was bouncing up and down on Big's stomach as Birdo, Shadow and Sonic we're talking.

**Birdo**: "I hope you two know, that bunny rabbit is evil. Shadow, the word from her, you're out first."

**Shadow**: "I could care less what that rabbit has to say, it's guaranteed she's the next one out of this game."

Cream decides to go check the mailbox. She finds a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

She reads the clue: "wherever the water flows, the idol is no further."

_**Cream Confessional**_

"Knowing that I'M the one that found the clue, I refuse to tell the rest of my tribe. It's mine so I will keep it with me and ONLY ME!"

Cream then starts looking for the idol until it gets too dark outside.

**Hours Later**

_**Cream Confessional**_

"Did I find the immunity idol? Um, that stays between me, myself and I!"

**DAY 5**

**LEAF TRIBE**

Daisy and Luigi were cuddling in the shelter as Daisy was still complaining about being on the island.

**Daisy**: "This is not how I wanted to spend our anniversary, Luigi. I deserve to be taken out to somewhere nice like a 5 star restaurant, not a deserted island!"

**Luigi**: "Daisy there's nothing I can do now. I'm not going to give up this opportunity for money just so we can go home and hear you complain some more."

**Daisy**: "COMPLAIN?! I don't complain at all! I just want good food, NOT RICE!"

_**Luigi Confessional**_

"I'm honestly ready to give up on Daisy. There's not a real way for her to be happy. I mean I try everything and nothing works! Maybe it's time to give up." *sighs*

Meanwhile, Amy kept finding notes in her bag that read, "You're so beautiful Amy." And "I just want to be with you."

**Amy**: "Okay, who keeps putting these silly notes in my bag?"

No one answered.

_**Amy Confessional**_

"I don't think it's a good thing for Luigi to put cute notes in my bag when he has a girlfriend...but I do like the notes." *blushes*

**DAY 6**

**EMERALD TRIBE**

Peach talking to herself: "It stinks SO bad out here, and I feel DISGUSTING!"

Peach goes to check the tree mail when she discovers the hidden immunity idol clue, which she sticks in her pocket, and the note for the immunity challenge.

**Peach**: "Everyoneee, listen up we've got mail!"

Peach reads the mail, "If you can't find emeralds near, you won't find them anywhere!"

**Rouge**: "OMG EMERALD HUNTING!"

**Peach**: "Duh dummy, it doesn't take that much knowledge to know we're hunting for emeralds!"

_**Rouge Confessional**_

"You know, sometimes I just wanna grab Peach's neck and.." *Puts hands in choking position*

**REWARD/IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

**Pauline**: "Hi everyone! Welcome to your second reward/immunity challenge! In this challenge, your team will work together to find at least 3 chaos emeralds in the jungle. After all 3 chaos emeralds are found, your team will head up to the puzzle podium and 2 people of your tribe will solve the puzzle which will be your tribe symbol."

Would you guys like to see what you're playing for?!"

**Everyone**: "YES!"

**Pauline**: "Today you'll be playing for a chance to go to the spa where you'll also be able to shower!"

**Peach**: "OMG I HAVE TO WIN THIS OMG OMG!"

**Pauline**: "First tribe to complete their puzzle will get the reward and immunity, second tribe will just win immunity and the last two tribes will be up for tribal council.

READY! SET! GO!"

All the tribes run off into the jungle and Rouge spots a emerald immediately in the tree and flies into the tree branch to obtain the first emerald for her team. Shortly after, Knuckles finds his first emerald inside a tree. Peach and Bowser spot their second emerald inside a bush.

**Pauline**: "Emerald has 2, Mushroom has 1 and the other 2 tribes have 0. It's still everyone's game!"

Birdo tells Big to lift her up on a vine to swing onto a tree to get their first emerald. And finally, Emerald got their last chaos emerald from inside an isolated tree.

**Pauline**: "Emerald has all three of their chaos emeralds! They are allowed to start their puzzle, Chao and Mushroom has 1 emerald and Leaf has zero!"

The Emerald tribe runs over to the puzzle and Silver and Peach start working on the puzzle. Chao soon finds their second emerald and Leaf finds their first. Silver and Peach were still struggling when Chao found all three of their emeralds!

**Pauline**: "Chao tribe has all three of their emeralds! They can now work on the puzzle!"

The Chao tribe runs off to the puzzle as Silver and Peach starts to get nervous and rush. Soon after, the Mushroom and Leaf tribe got all of their emeralds and all of the tribes were working on the puzzle until one team finally got it correct...

...

EMERALD TRIBE HAS WON REWARD AND IMMUNITY! And right after, CHAO TRIBE HAS ALSO WON INMUNITY! Both of the tribes cheered as the Mushroom and Leaf tribes knew where they were headed tonight.

**EMERALD TRIBE**

The tribe members head up to the spa area on the island. For once, Peach and Rouge were actually getting along while getting massages.

**Peach**: "This feels so good! Finally, I have a treatment to make myself feel beautiful all over again!"

**Rouge**: "Yeah, sure. But anyway, Peach, you do know that we can turn this game around, right?"

**Peach**: "How would we be able to do that?"

**Rouge**: "Think about it, our arguing will get the boys to think that we will vote for each other, but instead we can secretly vote them out!"

_**Peach Confessional**_

"I've realized that this has been that old bat's game plan all along. Will I trust a prostitute bat? Um no. I'm too pretty for that. But I will go along with the idea until I find the immunity idol."

As Silver was coming out of the shower, Bowser approached him.

**Bowser**: "Listen up Silver, I heard the girls game plan now. They're teaming up to get us out of this game! If you don't vote with me, we'll both be out of the game, got it?!"

**Silver**: "Alright, Alright!"

_**Silver Confessional**_

"Rouge is a backstabber! I thought we would stay in this game together as an alliance but she's turning her back on me for the conceited blonde bimbo!"

**MUSHROOM TRIBE **

_**Tails Confessional**_

"I'm so sick of losing and that was only the second challenge, I'm just ready for a new team or the merge!"

**Knuckles**: "What are we voting tonight, buddy?"

Tails whispered to Knuckles who he wanted to vote out.

Waluigi then went to go talk to Tails and Knuckles.

**Waluigi**: "Hey guys, do you think you'll give me a slide tonight?"

**Tails**: "What do we get out of this?"

**Waluigi**: "Just don't vote for me tonight and you'll find out."

_**Knuckles C**__**onfessional**_

"Waluigi is such a dummy! I wouldn't believe that crap for a second!"

**LEAF TRIBE**

_**Amy Confessional**_

"So to stay in this game, I've got to make alliances with people I don't even like, *cough* Daisy *cough* Luigi."

**Amy**: "I really think we should decide who we're voting out tonight."

**Daisy**: "What? Ms. Little Attitude came for help, what a surprise."

As Daisy was talking, Luigi kept winking at Amy which made her mesmerized.

**Luigi**: "Anyway, I think we should vote out Donkey Kong, he hasn't done much and he's irrelevant, unless you want to vote out Yoshi, it doesn't matter to me." *winks at Amy again*

**Amy**: *blushing* "Um, uh, I'll think about it later. Thanks."

_**Amy Confessional**_

"At this point, I really like Luigi, I don't care if he's in a relationship with that annoying hopeless romantic slut, I want him and I get what I want!"

The Leaf Tribe grabs their torches and head to tribal council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

**Pauline**: "Hello Mushroom and Leaf Tribes. We'll start the council with the Mushroom tribe first.

"Knuckles, how does it feel to be at tribal council a second time in a row?"

**Knuckles**: "It really sucks losing twice in a row and I don't like getting rid of tribe members, so hopefully we'll win the next challenge."

**Pauline**: "Eggman, do you have any idea how voting is going to go tonight?"

**Eggman**: "No, but I hope the tribe knows what's best for this team to stay in the game."

**Pauline**: "Ok now it's time for the votes! Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

"Ok, Waluigi, you're up first.

...

Now, I will tally up the votes.

First vote.. Eggman. Second vote.. Eggman. Eggman's mouth widened. The third vote and the third person voted off of Survivor is..."

**Eggman**: "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

...

**Pauline**: "EGGMAN!"

**Eggman**: "Are you kidding me? You think YOU THREE are you going to win challenges without me? All I've done for this team and-"

**Pauline**: "Take him out boys!"

Security comes to remove Eggman from the island as he continues blabber away.

_**Eggman's final words:**_

"I THINK THIS IS TOTAL UTTER BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP."

**Pauline**: "Well then... Um yeah.. Now it's your turn, Leaf tribe.

Donkey Kong, how does it feel being at your first tribal council?"

**Donkey Kong**: "I don't really care."

**Pauline**: "Cool, anyway, Yoshi do you think the four members left after this tribal council will make it to the merge?"

**Yoshi**: "I would say yes, I have a strong tribe and I don't plan on us going anywhere, anytime soon!"

**Pauline**: "Alright, thank you Yoshi, now let's get on with the votes. Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

"Ok. Yoshi, you're up first to vote.."

...

"Now I will tally the votes.

First vote..Yoshi. Yoshi looked stunned. Second vote.. Donkey Kong. He still didn't care. Third Vote.. Donkey Kong. Fourth Vote.. Yoshi. The fifth vote and the fourth person voted off of Survivor is..

...

DONKEY KONG! Donkey Kong, bring me your torch."

_**Donkey Kong's final words:**_

"I mean, am I suppose to be mad? I have bananas at home waiting for me, so who cares?"

**Pauline**: "Tribes, I advise everyone to try harder if you don't want to be in tribal council again. Return to your campsites and I will see everyone at the next immunity challenge."

The Mushroom and Leaf tribes head back to their campsites.

**Votes For:Who Voted**

**Mushroom Tribe**

Eggman: Waluigi, Knuckles, Tails

Waluigi: Eggman

**Leaf Tribe**

Yoshi: Daisy, Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong: Amy, Yoshi, Luigi

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and Chapter 4 should be up by this weekend.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and your predictions of whose going next!**

**Please Review and Stay Tuned!**


	4. The Lead On

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone, I apologize for the late upload, I've been very busy lately so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**THE LEAD ON**

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi, Tails**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Cream, Shadow, Birdo, Sonic, Big**

**Leaf Tribe (Green) - Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi**

**Emerald Tribe (Yellow) - Rouge, Peach, Silver, Bowser**

* * *

**DAY 7**

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

All of the tribe members were bummed out that they had to send another tribe member home and it was raining.

The three remaining Mushroom tribe members started socializing under their shelter.

**Tails**: "Ok Waluigi, we saved you! So what do we get in return?!"

**Waluigi**: "I shouldn't help you losers out at all, but since you did help me, here it is."

Waluigi hands Knuckles the hidden immunity idol clue which read, "Close to shore, by rocks of four."

**Knuckles**: "Woah! HOW DID YOU GET THIS?"

**Waluigi**: "I found it in the mailbox yesterday with the immunity challenge note. Whoever finds the hidden immunity idol first gets to keep it. Don't think you losers got it that easily, I'll be looking too!"

Despite the raining, all three Mushroom tribe members ran to find the hidden immunity idol.

After fifteen minutes of searching for the hidden immunity idol...

_**? Confessional**_

"I found the immunity idol and no one else will know of this!"

**LEAF TRIBE**

As Luigi and Daisy were sleeping, Amy and Yoshi were taking a walk through the jungle.

**Amy**: "Yoshi, I just don't understand why Luigi would put those notes in my bag, I just think he's leading me up to failure because I actually like him."

**Yoshi**: "Amy I don't think you should even talk to Luigi, I think he's a player and a cheater and a bad man! He's messing with Daisy's feelings and he'll do the same to your feelings. Just keep your distance from him and you'll be better off that way."

**Amy**: "But I actually do like him and I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend on this island." *sigh*

_**Amy Confessional**_

"Maybe I should stick to Yoshi's advice and leave Luigi alone, but his advice also seems way too harsh for me to handle." *Amy starts to tear up*

_**Yoshi Confessional**_

*Sigh* "I just want Amy to realize that those weren't Luigi's notes." *Walks away sadly*

The two soon go to the mailbox to see if they had mail. Inside the mailbox, they find the hidden immunity idol clue which read, "Inside or above trees, just watch out for all the bees."

**Yoshi**: "OH MY GOSH I'll see you later Amy!"

_**Amy Confessional**_

"It sucks knowing that Yoshi knows the hidden immunity idol clue because now I have competition to find this idol first!"

**CHAO TRIBE**

The tribe members were all sitting inside the shelter except for Big and Cream, who were walking on the beach.

**Cream**: "Big, I've got something to tell you but you can't tell ANYONE and if you do, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"

**Big**: *Looking confused* "What is it Ms. Cream?!"

**Cream**: "Look at this!" *Cream pulls the hidden immunity idol out of her bag*

**Big**: "Ooooo it's pretttty! WHAT IS IT?!"

**Cream**: "THE HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL, YOU BIG IDIOT! Do me a favor and you can have it. Pleaseee Big!" *Cream flies up and kisses Big's cheek*

**Big**: "Oooo I want it! What do you want me to do Ms. Cream?!"

**Cream**: "Sonic to be a part of our alliance so we can vote out Shadow or that dinosaur thing at the next tribal council. Pleaaaase Big."

**Big**: "Sure Ms. Cream.

SONIC! COME HERE PLEASE!"

Sonic runs over to Big and Cream as Birdo and Shadow look on curiously.

**Big**: "Sonic, Ms. Cream asked can you join our alliance so she could give me a-"

**Cream**: "SHUT UP BIG IDIOT! Anyway, Sonic I think it would be best for you to join our alliance to vote out Shadow or Birdo at the next tribal council!"

**Sonic**: "I don't think it would be best for me because I don't want to send my closest allies home.

*whispers* oh yeah, and nice immunity idol you got there."

Sonic walks away laughing.

**Big**: "Ms. Cream, can I have the idol now?"

**Cream**: "NO YOU DUMMY!"

Cream walks away in anger.

As Sonic returns to his alliance, the three socialize.

**Birdo**: "What was all that about, Sonic?"

**Sonic**: "Let's just say Cream has the immunity idol and they're trying to get rid of the both of you."

_**Birdo Confessional**_

"I'm pretty sure I proved to everyone that THAT RABBIT IS CRAZY!"

_**Shadow Confessional**_

"Cream has the actual nerve to try to send me home. It looks like her or her cat friend will be next!"

**EMERALD TRIBE**

Everyone was getting along as they all went fishing until Peach and Rouge decided to start their plan of confusing the boys.

**Peach**: "Rouge, you're not suppose to hold the fishing rod that way! Maybe if you were a bit younger, you would know how to hold a fishing rod!"

**Rouge**: "First of all, your rod isn't even the right way! Ugh blondes, these days!"

Silver and Bowser just played along with the girls' arguing even though they already knew what was going on.

_**Bowser Confessional**_

"I know I have an obsession with Peach but me being on this island with her makes me realize, I don't even wanna kidnap her anymore.. Weird."

**DAY 8**

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Waluigi, Knuckles and Tails were still anxious of knowing who actually had the immunity idol even though one of them knew they had it, they couldn't seem too suspicious.

**Tails**: "Let's just hope we win or at least place second so we don't have to put the immunity idol in play."

**Knuckles**: "Look, whether we lose or win tonight, we should all still be a team unless one of us gets voted out."

Waluigi nods to everything Knuckles and Tails are saying.

_**Waluigi Confessional**_

"I don't trust these fools! They're the reason Wario and Eggman were voted out and who do you think is next? ME!"

The tribe members continue their conversation until it was time to rest knowing the next challenge is tomorrow.

**EMERALD TRIBE **

As Rouge, Bowser and Silver were sleeping, Peach was searching the island for the immunity idol until..

"Peach what are you doing?!"

Peach turns around to a mysterious voice but no one was there.

"Up here blondie!"

Peach looks up at the tree branch as she spots Rouge.

**Peach**: "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm just resting out here instead of in the shelter. You know, Bowser takes up a lot of space and-"

**Rouge**: "Shut up, I know what you're doing, give me the clue or I'll guarantee you'll be the next one out of here."

**Peach**: "You think I'm messing up my beautiful hair and my nice dress to find this idol just so I can give you the clue so you can find it? NO HONEY! You wanna vote me out next, TRY ME!"

Rouge flies away with a huge grin on her face, "Alright blondie, you asked for it."

As Rouge flies away, Peach continues searching for the hidden immunity idol.

Rouge then lands back at the campsite and wakes Bowser and Silver up.

**Rouge**: "You guys, Peach has the immunity idol! We have to get her out as soon as possible. Let's vote her out please!"

Bowser rolls his eyes and falls right back to sleep as Silver stays up and pretends to listen to Rouge.

**Rouge**: "Silver you've got to listen to me, we've got to get her out of here!"

**Silver**: "Rouge, look I don't care about anything you have to say at 2 in the morning, because you're a BACKSTABBER!"

_**Silver Confessional**_

"Rouge seriously thinks I'm an idiot! Of course I won't listen to anything you have to say. You're a manipulative old bat!"

Silver soon goes back to sleep as Rouge pouts all night long.

**DAY 9**

**LEAF TRIBE**

Yoshi wakes up to see if there is any tree mail as Amy wakes up right after him.

_**Amy Confessional**_

"Waking up this morning just leads to depression. Luigi is leading me on while he's in a relationship with Daisy, who automatically hates me for no reason and I'm not positive if Yoshi found the hidden immunity idol yet because I haven't looked. At this point in the game, I just want a team switch to happen."

Yoshi runs back to his tribe members and wakes Luigi and Daisy.

**Yoshi**: "We have tree mail, everyone!"

Yoshi reads the tree mail stating, "Building a cart may be hard, but will it get you around the whole yard?"

**Daisy**: "Babe, it sounds like we're going to be building a cart, oh my gosh, you're good at building cars!"

**Luigi**: "Of course I am, I can't wait to ride in it with you babe." *Hugs and kisses Daisy's cheek as he grins at Amy*

**Amy**: "SORRY TO BREAK UP THIS LOVE FEST BUT WE'VE GOT TO GO!" *Drags Luigi by the wrist*

**REWARD/IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

**Pauline**: "Hello everyone and welcome to your third reward/immunity challenge! This challenge will be very simple, only three members of each tribe will build a cart with their tribe symbol on the cart. If you do not have your tribe symbol on the cart, you are not eligible to start your cart. There will be spray can bottles to spray your symbol on your carts. After finishing your carts, the three tribe members will get in the cart and will drive around this island three times, and whichever team passes the finish line first will win the reward and will be immune tonight from tribal council. The second team to pass the finish line will only be immune and the last two tribes will head to tribal council. And the reward this week, the winning tribe will be able to keep their cart!

Alright, Emerald and Leaf tribes you will have to pick 1 person to sit out this challenge and Chao, you will pick 2 people to sit out!

Emerald, who will you sit out?"

**Peach**: "I will sit out this one because I don't build things, okay!"

**Pauline**: "Um, alright then, Leaf tribe, who will you sit out?"

**Yoshi**: "I'm sitting out!"

**Pauline**: "Ok and Chao tribe, which two will be sitting out?"

**Big**: "Meee and Birdooo."

**Pauline**: "Ok tribes, READY! SET! GO!"

The three tribes run off to the unfixed carts. The Leaf tribe easily starts with the body of the cart as Luigi is an expert at fixing carts. Five minutes later, the Leaf tribe already have their full body assembled together as the other tribes were struggling. The Mushroom tribe soon catches up as they put the body together and start attaching the wheels, but the Leaf tribe already has their wheels attached to their cart. The Chao and Emerald tribes finished their body but were struggling putting the wheels on the body of the cart. Amy and Daisy started spraying their Leaf symbol on their cart when Amy "accidently" sprayed paint into Daisy's eyes.

**Daisy**: "OMG OMG OMG WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? OOOWW OMG IM BLIND, IM BLIND!"

**Amy**: "I'm so sorry Daisy, it was an accident!"

Luigi not caring about Daisy, "Give me that bottle! I'm NOT losing!" *Luigi starts spraying his cart*

_**Amy Confessional **_

"Hahahahaha that's what you get slut and your boyfriend doesn't even care about you, sweetie!"

As the incident was happening, the Emerald, Chao and Mushroom tribes were done with putting on their wheels and steering wheel and were already starting to spray their symbol on their cart.

**Rouge**: "WE'RE DONE WE'RE DONE!"

**Pauline**: "Emerald Tribe, you are eligible to go!"

The Emerald tribe starts the engine and Rouge, Silver and Bowser hop into the cart.

Thirty seconds later, the Mushroom tribe goes off and two minutes later, the Chao and Leaf tribe also hit the road but the Emerald and Mushroom tribes were already passing their first lap.

**Cream**: "PUT YOUR FOOT IN IT SONIC, LETS GO!"

**Sonic**: "SHUT UP CREAM I'M GOING!" *Sonic speeds up*

The Emerald tribe was doing great up until halfway through their third lap when their cart hit a tree and collapsed!

**Bowser**: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

**Rouge**: "I don't know Bowser, MAYBE IF YOUR FAT ASS WASN'T ON THE CART, IT WOULDN'T HAVE COLLAPSED!"

Bowser and Silver got out of the cart and started pushing the cart so they could make it to the finish line.

Meanwhile, Tails was driving for the Mushroom Tribe and Waluigi thought he was driving way too slow so he pushed Tails out of the cart and took over the wheel.

**Tails**: "HEY!"

**Waluigi**: "YOU WERE DRIVING TOO SLOW, LOSER, CATCH UP LATER!"

The Mushroom Tribe soon passed up the Emerald Tribe as they were still pushing. The Chao and Leaf tribes were halfway through the third lap neck and neck as the Mushroom tribe finally passed the finish line..

**Pauline**: "MUSHROOM TRIBE WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY! Who will place second to become immune at the next tribal council?!"

The Emerald tribe was still pushing their cart and was only 3 feet away but the other 2 tribes were closing in on the Emerald tribe. The Emerald tribe started to push faster and soon one tribe passes the finish line first.

...

...

...

"CHAO TRIBE ALSO WINS IMMUNITY!" Soon after the Chao tribe wins, Tails finally flies to the end of course, tiredly.

**Pauline**: "Wait, Tails? What happened to you?"

**Tails**: "Well THE STICK aka Waluigi pushed me out of the cart!"

**Pauline**: "Um I'm sorry to tell you guys but ALL 3 MEMBERS of the tribe must make it to the finish line to be the winners of the challenge, with that being said, Mushroom tribe, you are disqualified! And Chao tribe has won the reward and immunity!"

**Knuckles**: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID IDIOT! WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!"

**Waluigi**: "ITS NOT MY FAULT THE HOST DIDN'T TELL US THAT WAS PART OF THE RULES!"

**Pauline**: "Waluigi, you shall not put the blame on me! It's not my fault you were dumb enough to push your teammate out of cart! *Pauline snatches the immunity necklace off of Waluigi's neck*

With the being said, Chao tribe you get the reward and you are immune. Now we have to determine the second place winners. We've watched the clips and it's been determined that..

...

...

LEAF TRIBE HAS WON IMMUNITY! I'm sorry Mushroom and Emerald Tribes, you both will be facing tribal council tonight! And everyone can return to your campsites."

**EMERALD TRIBE**

Rouge decided to approach Peach in the shelter.

**Rouge**: "I really think we should vote out-"

Peach cuts off Rouge's line, "Oh wait, is this the same bat that actually said she was voting me out tonight? That's what I thought. Stop with your explanation, Rouge. You're going home and that's final." *Peach walks away*

_**Peach Confessional**_

"Rouge, you're an idiot. I don't even like you." *flips hair*

**Bowser**: "Who are we voting tonight?"

**Silver**: "Even though Rouge is a backstabber, I think we should vote Peach. She's done absolutely nothing for us!"

**Bowser**: "Rouge yelled at me at the challenge so I think I'm going to give her the boot. Either way, we're not up for elimination so who cares."

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

_**Knuckles Confessional **_

"I think it's obvious who we're voting off so we don't need camera time!"

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

The Mushroom and Emerald tribes walked in with their torches.

**Pauline**: "Welcome everyone to the third tribal council. First we will start with the Emerald tribe's tribal council.

Silver, how does it feel to be at tribal council for the second time?"

**Silver**: "It honestly doesn't matter to me, as long as I don't go home, I'm fine with it. It's closer to the 100,000 for me."

**Pauline**: "Peach, it seems like you and Rouge haven't been the best of friends, can you explain why?"

**Peach**: "Rouge and I just don't get along. And I would never even try to be friends with a creature!"

Rouge glares at Peach.

**Pauline**: "On to the voting, Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

Alright, First to vote is Bowser.

...

...

Everyone voted, now it is time to tally the votes. First vote.. Peach. Second vote.. Rouge. Third vote.. Rouge. The fourth vote and the fifth person voted off of Survivor is...

...

...

ROUGE! Rouge please bring me your torch."

**Rouge**: "WAIT, EXCUSE ME! UM NO! NO NO NO NO!"

Pauline then burns out Rouge's torch and Rouge walks away in anger.

**Peach**: *Smiling* "BYE, BITCH!"

Rouge turns around to try to attack Peach but security pulls her back.

_**Rouge's Final Words**_

"Peach, Karma is a bitch, it will come back and bite you in the ass!"

**Pauline**: "Now, on to the Mushroom tribe. Waluigi, do you think you're the one to blame for your tribe lost in the challenge?"

**Waluigi**: "NO! You're the one to blame!"

**Pauline**: "Whatever! Tails, your tribe has lost every single challenge so far, how do you feel about this?"

**Tails**: "I hate it! I just want to win for once but it never happens!"

**Pauline**: "Okay, on to the voting. Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

Waluigi stood up, "I'm playing my idol, right now!"

Tails and Knuckles looked shocked and nervous!

**Knuckles**: "Dude, I thought you had the idol!"

**Tails**: "WHAT! I thought you had it!"

**Pauline**: "Okay, this is a legit hidden immunity idol so all of the votes towards Waluigi will be canceled out. Which means Tails and Knuckles can only vote for each other so Waluigi will be the tiebreaker vote. Waluigi, go vote."

He smiled very big as he walked to the voting area.

..

**Pauline**: "The only vote and the sixth person voted off of Survivior is...

...

...

...

TAILS!" Tails looked surprised and sad. "Tails, please bring me your torch." Pauline blew out Tails' torch and he walked away.

**Tails**: "Good luck Knuckles, beat them up!"

_**Tails' Final Words**_

"I think I played a decent game. I wished I would have stayed longer but it's okay. I'm rooting for Knuckles to beat them down!"

**Pauline**: "If you two tribes don't want to be here again, work harder to win next time. You may all return to your campsites."

The remaining Emerald and Mushroom tribe members walked back to their campsites with their torches.

* * *

**Votes For: Who Voted**

**Emerald Tribe**

**Peach: Rouge**

**Rouge: Peach, Silver, Bowser**

**Mushroom Tribe**

**Tails: Knuckles, Waluigi **

**Knuckles: Tails**

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Chapter 5 will definitely be up very soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm pretty sure it was my longest one yet!**

**Tell me your thoughts and who you would like to see go home.**


	5. Things Are Changing!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey you guys, this chapter is pretty long. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**THINGS ARE CHANGING!**

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Cream, Shadow, Birdo, Sonic, Big**

**Leaf Tribe (Green) - Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi**

**Emerald Tribe (Yellow) - Peach, Silver, Bowser**

* * *

**DAY 10****  
****MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Knuckles was sitting in the shelter in confusion on how Waluigi got the immunity idol before him.  
_**  
**__**Waluigi Confessional**_  
"Of course I wouldn't help those dummies out! I found the idol way before I gave them the clue and I threw the challenge just to get one of them out! Hahahahaha."

**EMERALD TRIBE****  
**  
Peach hugs on Silver and Bowser, "Awww you guys, thank you so much for not sending me home last night! I knew you wanted to keep my beauty around the tribe!"

**Silver**: "Peach, if Rouge wasn't such a backstabber, you would have been next so I wouldn't get too happy if I were you."

Peach's immediately made a disgusted face, "Well fine! Whatever!" *puts hand in Silver's face*

_**Peach Confessional**__**  
**_"Silver just threatened me! Isn't it against the law to threaten royalty? You better learn your place buddy or I will sure you're put in jail!" *flips hair*

**CHAO TRIBE****  
**  
While Cream makes Big play with her ears and Shadow and Sonic are cooking rice, Birdo decides to take a walk through the jungle and checks the mail box. Inside was a scroll stating, "All tribes please pack up your stuff and join me at our last challenge location." Birdo runs back to the campsite.

**Birdo**: "Look at this! We got a scroll saying we have to pack and leave the campsite!"

**Cream**: "Oh my goodness! Do you know what this means? We're switching teams! YES YES YES!"

**Big**: "Ms. Cream I hope you're on my team."

Cream says sarcastically, "yeah Big, I really hope so too haha."

_**Cream Confessional**_  
"There is no way in hell I want to be stuck with Big again! Does he do my dirty work? Yes. Does he do a good job at it? NO! I need someone better!"

_**Shadow Confessional**_  
"I'm not the biggest fan of Sonic nor do I know Birdo that well but they are my alliance. I actually need them in this game to survive so I'm hoping we're on the same team again."

The five Chao members then head off with their luggage.

**ALL TRIBES**

All of the tribes walk to meet up with a smiling Pauline.

**Pauline**: "Hello everyone! You all must be wondering why you're here today. No, this is not a reward or immunity challenge. With that being said, everyone DROP YOUR BUFFS! *everyone either looked surprised or happy* We are switching teams but this time there will only be two tribes. The first tribe will be the Mushroom tribe and the second tribe will be the Chao tribe! I have a bag with marbles in it, whoever chooses the red marble will be on the Mushroom tribe and whoever chooses the blue marble will be on the Chao tribe! There will be seven members on each tribe this time. Okay, We will now start the drawing!"

Pauline walks over to the Mushroom tribe. Knuckles pulls first and pulls out a red marble. Waluigi also pulls a red marble.

**Pauline**: "Wow! Waluigi and Knuckles, it looks like you two will be on the Mushroom tribe together again."  
Knuckles sighs at Pauline's statement.

Pauline then walks over to the Leaf tribe. Yoshi pulls first for his tribe and he pulls the first blue marble. Luigi goes next and also pulls a blue marble. Daisy also pulls a blue marble which puts a huge smile on her face. As Amy was putting her hand in the bag, Luigi and Daisy were both looking nervous as to whether Amy would be on their team or not. Amy pulls a blue marble as she looks in disgust, Daisy looking in anger and Luigi smirking at Amy.

**Luigi**: "Welcome to the team again Amy!" *Luigi laughs*

**Daisy**: "Shut up Luigi! Don't talk to her!"

**Amy**: "Thank you Luigi and nice to be back on your team, Daisy." *Amy grins at Daisy*

The Emerald tribe was next. Silver and Bowser both pulled red marbles making them officially on the Mushroom tribe. Peach picked after and also picks a red marble.  
**Peach**: "Omg Silver and Bowser LOOK we're on the same tribe AGAIN!"  
Silver and Bowser roll their eyes knowing that they have to deal with Peach AGAIN.

**Pauline**: "Okay, there are now 5 members in the Mushroom Tribe and four members in the Chao tribe. So Birdo, Shadow, Sonic, Cream and Big, your tribe will be the only tribe to have to split the tribe members."

Pauline brings the bag to Birdo first. She pulls a blue marble. Sonic ends up pulling a red marble. Then, Cream pulls a blue marble. Birdo sighs as Amy cheers knowing her bestfriend is in her tribe. Shadow then pulled the last red marble. Cream realized with Shadow pulling the last red marble, Big would be put on her team once again.  
**Cream**: "NOOOO!"  
**Big**: "Why are you screaming Ms. Cream?"  
**Cream**: "Oh, no reason Big. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Pauline looking disturbed, "Alright then, these will be your new tribes! And there will be a hidden immunity idol on each campsite. Everyone please go to your new campsites and I will see you all in two days for your next immunity challenge!"  
The new tribes went to their respective campsites.

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi, Silver, Bowser, Peach, Sonic, Shadow**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Yoshi, Luigi, Daisy, Amy, Birdo, Cream, Big**

* * *

**MUSHROOM TRIBE****  
**  
The new tribe walks up to their campsite to see that their shelter was amazing!  
**  
****Peach**: "OH MY! This place is absolutely gorgeous! I wish Silver and Bowser could have kept the place like this but nooo-"

**Silver**: "Shut up! If it wasn't for you and your complaints, we would have been perfectly fine! We wouldn't have to hear your mouth!"

**Shadow**: "You both need to shut up and sit down! I don't care if all three of you have bad history together! This is a new tribe and we're gonna make the best of it and if you can't handle it, you're gone! Got it? Perfect!"

Peach starts to mimic Shadow.

While this was going on, Knuckles and Sonic were isolated from the rest of the tribe, socializing.

**Sonic**: "I just hate the fact that we have to have the stupid princess on our team out of all the females! She's definitely the weakest, I would rather have annoying Amy on my team instead of Peach!"

**Knuckles**: "I don't think we have time for complaining man, we've got to come up with a game plan so who you thinkin' first?"

**Sonic**: "After all that complaining, I thought you would have caught on dude. Obviously PEACH!"

**Knuckles**: "Alright, you got my back, I got yours, through the whole game buddy. Deal?"

**Sonic**: "Deal!"

_**Sonic Confessional**_  
"I think it's great to have Knuckles as my ally in this game. He's a strong competitor and he's only focused on the game!"

**CHAO TRIBE**

Immediately after the tribe arrived to their campsites, Cream pulled Amy aside to talk.

**Cream**: "I can't believe we're on the same team, this is great! You can help me get rid of these idiots!"

**Amy**: "Woah, Cream. Calm down. We haven't even gotten to the challenge yet so we don't know who our weak link is. I think we should base our voting off of that."

**Cream**: "Okay, it all works out then, Birdo is the weak link so let's get her out. K? K."

**Amy**: "No Cream! I was thinking more like Daisy! She doesn't do anything for us and if we can get Big to side with us, that would be great."

_**Amy Confessional**_  
"The only reason I said Daisy was the weak link is because I don't like her and I know she doesn't like me. Honestly, I think Cream may be the weakest link and I refuse to keep the weakest link on my team."

Yoshi and Birdo also decided to engage in a conversation.

**Birdo**: "Look Yoshi, I know we've dated before and we're not on the best of terms, but we seriously have to team up to stay in this game!"

**Yoshi**: "Why do you think I should trust you? You cheated on me with another Yoshi and it was my cousin! I don't think we should be in any sort of alliance if it was up to me!"

**Birdo**: "How many times do you want me to apologize for that? And what about that time you kissed my sister, huh? You forgot about that, didn't you? It's not only my fault our relationship didn't work! Will you really give up 100,000 coins for something in the past?! We can do this! We don't even have to talk, we just have to vote for the same people. Please Yoshi!"

**Yoshi**: "Ugh, whatever! I'll have to think about it!"

_**Yoshi Confessional**_  
"Yes, I kissed Birdo's sister and yes, she cheated on me with my cousin afterwards but there's no way I would ever trust her!"

**DAY 11**

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Waluigi and Bowser were awake very early in the morning before anyone else, wandering around the jungle.

**Waluigi**: "It has to be over here somewhere!"

**Bowser**: "We have to keep looking for this stupid thing! This could cost us the game!"

Peach taps Waluigi's shoulder and frightens him.

**Peach**: "Hi guys, watcha doing?!"

**Waluigi**: "Oh nothing Peach, why are you up so early?"

**Peach**: "I should be asking the both of you the same question. I think it's time for you two to go back to bed!"

Peach starts to drag Waluigi and strugglingly pushing Bowser back to campsite. After Peach walks away, the two head right back into the jungle to search for the hidden immunity idol.

_**Pe**__**ach Confessional**_

"Yeah, I know. They're looking for the immunity idol but they would be very dumb if they didn't think I wasn't looking too!"

**CHAO TRIBE**

Cream, Amy and Big talk about their game plan.

**Cream**: "Okay Big LISTEN TO ME! We are getting out Daisy first, got it?"

**Big**: "But that's not enough peopleee to vote her outtt."

**Amy**: "Big is right! We need one more person to align with so we have the numbers! Who else should we bring along?"

**Cream**: "I don't want Birdo near me, so not her! Ew! So Yoshi or Luigi?"

**Amy**: "I don't think Yoshi would vote out Daisy but I will talk to him and if that doesn't work, we're gonna have to get Luigi to vote her out next."

As Amy goes to find Yoshi she runs past Birdo, Daisy and Luigi talking.

**Birdo**: "Believe it or not, that bunny rabbit is the most manipulative in this game!"

**Daisy**: "HER? OMG NO! IT'S AMY! I'm pretty sure she trying to break up my relationship with Luigi!"

Luigi's eyes widened when Daisy said that.

**Birdo**: "Luigi, are you okay?"

**Luigi**: *laughs* "Yeah of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be haha." *Luigi starts to look nervous*

_**Luigi Confessional**__**  
**_"I think it's very safe to say I'm in a love triangle! I must admit I do like Amy but I am in a relationship with Daisy! BUT I'm not the one that put the notes in Amy's bag!"

Amy, Cream and Big find Yoshi fishing.

**Amy**: "Hey Yoshi, can you help us with something?"

Yoshi starts to blush when he looks at Amy, "Yes Amy, anything for you! What is it?"

**Amy**: "Please help us vote out Daisy!"

**Cream**: "And if you don't vote her out, you're next!"

**Yoshi**: "WHAT?!"

**Amy**: "No, no, Cream didn't mean that! Please just vote her out if we lose the challenge!"

**Yoshi**: "Well Daisy is my friend so I'll have to think about that one."

_**Yoshi Confessional**_  
"I don't think voting out one of my friends is fair. By the way Cream threatened me, I think it's right to vote her out!"

**DAY 12**

**MUSHROOM TRIBE****  
**  
Silver woke up before everyone else and decided to check the tree mail.

_**Silver Confessional**_  
"I think it's very odd that there is no clue for the hidden immunity idol on this island yet. Maybe I missed it somewhere or something."

Silver pulls the immunity challenge scroll out of the mailbox and runs back to the campsite.  
**  
****Silver**: "We have a challenge scroll everyone, wake up!"

Silver starts to read the scroll as everyone lays up.

**Silver**: "If you know your victory isn't in sight, your tribe will never win the fight."

**Shadow**: "It sounds as if we're having a battle of some sort."

**Peach**: "A battle?! I can't fight! Are you serious? What if I fall and get even dirtier than I already am from staying on this trashy island?!"

The rest of the tribe sighs as Peach kept ranting about the challenge.

_**Sonic Confessional**_  
"This is exactly what I'm talking about! The princess has got to go! I don't even know why Mario saved her so many times!"

The tribe walks off to their challenge.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE****  
**  
The two tribes spot Pauline and a huge dome behind her.

**Pauline**: Welcome everyone to your 4th immunity challenge! I hope everyone is enjoying their new tribes and unlike the previous challenges, only one tribe can lose and only one person will be voted off of the losing tribe. For this challenge, all 14 of you will go into the dome behind me, and inside the dome is a huge boxing ring, the two tribes will battle it out until all members of one tribe is outside the ring. The tribe that gets the opposing tribe members out of the ring first will win. You can use any of your body parts to knock the other team out of the ring. Now at this time, everyone please enter the dome."

The tribes enter the dome to see a big boxing ring with no ropes. The tribes got on opposite sides of the ring.

**Pauline**: "Alrighty tribes, ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! BATTLE!"

Immediately, Peach runs into the corner so she makes sure she doesn't get hit. Cream also flies up into the air since no one could reach her. Knuckles then runs towards Birdo with his fist ready until Yoshi jumps in front of Birdo and knocks Yoshi out the ring. Birdo looked shocked but started to blush. Birdo then sucks Knuckles into her nose and spits him out into the wall outside of the ring. Meanwhile, Bowser blew his fire at Luigi and Daisy which burned them, and Waluigi secretly pushed them out of the ring. Big then runs full force into Bowser with his belly and plops Bowser outside of the ring. Sonic and Shadow then try to confuse Big by running around him to make him dizzy but Amy pulled out her hammer and whacked the both of them out of the ring.

**Amy**: "Sorry Sonic! I still love you!"

* * *

**Left:****  
****Mushroom - Waluigi, Silver, Peach****  
****Chao - Big, Amy, Cream, Birdo**

* * *

Peach decided to call Big over to the corner she was sitting in, "BIGGG!"

As Big walks over to Peach's corner, Peach kicks Big in the knee and Waluigi trips him. Big falls and Peach and Waluigi roll him out of the ring and Peach returns to the corner. Amy runs up behind Waluigi with her hammer in her hand but he quickly moves out of the way and Amy falls off of the ring. As Waluigi is laughing at Amy, Birdo sneaks up behind him and sucks him up and spits him outside of the ring.

**Pauline**: "We are down to our final 4! Silver and Peach for the Mushroom Tribe and Birdo and Cream for the Chao tribe!"

Birdo then sucks Silver into her nose and Cream flies down to the ring and drop kicks Birdo in the back of the head resulting in both Silver and Birdo being eliminated.

**Birdo**: "What the hell are you doing?!"

**Cream**: "I eliminated the both of you so it can be just me and the preppy little princess!"

Cream then flies up again and flies quickly towards Peach, who is still in the corner, but when Cream reaches Peach, Peach booty bumps Cream so hard she flies outside of the ring.

**Pauline**: "MUSHROOM TRIBE WINS!"

**Cream**: "Owwwww!"

**Peach**: "Oh my gosh! I did it! I did it! For all you people in my tribe that underestimated me, LOOK WHO WON NOW!"

**Shadow**: "But you stayed in the corner the whole time."

**Peach**: "SO!"

**Pauline**: "Anyways, congratulations Mushroom tribe on being immune tonight! As for the Chao tribe, you will all be facing tribal council tonight. Tribes, head back to your campsites and Chao Tribe; I will see you tonight at Tribal Council!"

The tribes head back to their campsites.

**MUSHROOM TRIBE****  
**  
**Sonic**: "I must say congratulations Peach, I didn't know you had it in you!"

**Peach**: "Don't congratulate me, I could care less about anyone else. Me winning this challenge could land me in the newspaper! This will be a trending topic or something! YAY!"

Sonic rolls his eyes as Peach kept going on about her victory.

**CHAO TRIBE**

Cream, Amy and Big were talking about Tribal Council tonight.

**Amy**: "I think you really messed this one up, Cream. If you didn't knock out Birdo, we could have won. Now everyone is going to vote you out!"

**Cream**: "They wouldn't dare vote me out with this shiny little thing." *Cream pulls out the hidden immunity idol*

**Amy**: "Woah, you found the idol? How?"

**Cream**: "This idol is from my last tribe, I'm still able to use it so I will put it in play tonight!"

**Amy**: "But if you use the immunity idol on yourself, everyone is going to vote me or Big out!"

**Cream**: "Well do you know anyone else that has the immunity idol that can be put in play on you?"  
Amy then gets a huge smile on her face and runs away as Cream and Big follow.

Yoshi and Birdo were socializing by the fire.

**Birdo**: "Yoshi, I thought it was so sweet how you protected me from Knuckles at the challenge today. Thank you!" *Birdo kisses Yoshi on the cheek*

**Yoshi**: "Aw, no problem Birdo. We're working as a team so I just thought I should help."

_**Birdo Confessional**_  
"Yoshi is a really sweet guy and I wouldn't mind dating him again and I'm pretty sure he likes me again!"

_**Yoshi Confessional**_  
"I just wanted to help Birdo out at the challenge today. It's not that I'm showing affection to her because I don't like her. I only like Amy!"

Cream, Amy and Big soon approach Yoshi and Birdo.

**Amy**: "Hey Yoshi, can we talk to you alone please?"

Birdo stands up and looks at Cream, "Look here bunny rabbit, you will never kick me in the back of my head ever again or something bad will happen. Got it? Great."

**Cream**: "Please remove yourself from my bubble area, thank you."

Birdo rolls her eyes then walks away.

**Yoshi**: "Hey Amy, what's up?"

**Amy**: "Okay so everyone in your alliance is going to vote Cream out but Cream is playing an idol tonight which means they'll vote me next so can you please use your immunity idol on me tonight?"

**Yoshi**: "But who will you three vote out if I give you the idol?"

**Cream**: "We'll vote out Birdo! Just do it Yoshi. This is for the best!"

The three walk away but Amy runs back to kiss Yoshi on the cheek.

**Amy**: "Thank you Yoshi."

Amy then walks back.

_**Yoshi Confessional**_  
"I'm torn between so many things right now. Should I give Amy the idol? Should I tell Birdo they're after her? I don't know! I don't know!"

Birdo walks over to Daisy and Luigi laying in the shelter.

**Daisy**: "What's going on with the voting tonight?"

**Birdo**: "I'm voting out Cream! I hate her so much! And if not her, then Amy."

**Luigi**: "I don't think we should vote out Amy just yet! Let's vote out the rabbit!"

**Daisy**: "Why do you say that Luigi, hmm?"

**Luigi**: "I just think Cream is the ringleader and we need to get rid of her!"

**Birdo**: "Deal!"

The Chao Tribe pick up their torches and head off to Tribal Council.

_**Yoshi Confessional**_  
"Anything could happen tonight and I would be the cause of it! I didn't even tell Birdo that they're after her! I feel horrible!"

**TRIBAL COUNCIL****  
**  
Pauline: "Welcome everyone to the fourth tribal council!  
Big, how does it feel to be at your first tribal council?"

**Big**: "It feels greaaaat!"

**Pauline**: "Um, sure. What about you, Cream?"

**Cream**: "It doesn't feel too bad. Knowing there's a 1/7 chance of being voted out tonight, I'm feeling very confident."

**Pauline**: "Birdo, at the challenge, Cream knocked you out of the ring, how did that make you feel?"

**Birdo**: "It made me realize that I'm on a team with a dumbass!"

Cream rolled her eyes in disgust.

**Pauline**: "On to the voting, Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

Cream stood up, "I would like to play this idol on myself!" Cream walks up to Pauline and gives her the immunity idol.

Birdo, Daisy and Luigi looked stunned.

**Pauline**: "Okay, this idol is legitimate so all votes for Cream will be canceled. Are there anymore idols that are going to be put in play tonight?"

Amy and Cream glanced at Yoshi.

**Yoshi**: "I would like to play an idol but not on myself.."

Amy smiled.

**Pauline**: "Who would you like to play your idol on Yoshi?"

**Yoshi**: "I would like to play my idol on Birdo please!"

Cream and Amy glared at Yoshi.

Birdo whispers to Yoshi, "What are you doing Yoshi?"

Yoshi whispers back, "Just trust me, okay?"

Yoshi walked to Pauline and handed her the immunity idol.

**Pauline**: "Okay so all votes for Cream and Birdo will not be counted."

Birdo, Daisy and Luigi were all whispering on who to vote out. Amy, Big and Cream were doing the same as Yoshi was sitting in the middle of the two groups, paranoid.

**Pauline**: "Okay, on to the voting. Luigi, you're up first.

...  
All the votes are in! The first vote goes to.. Amy. Second vote.. Amy."

Amy once again glared at Yoshi.

"Third vote.. Daisy."

Daisy: "WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Fourth vote.. Daisy. Fifth vote..Daisy. Sixth vote.. Amy."

Daisy, Luigi and Amy all looked nervous.

"And the seventh vote and the seventh person voted off of Survivor is...

DAISY!"  
Daisy sat there quietly, in shock and started crying on Luigi's shoulder as Amy winked at Yoshi.

**Pauline**: "Daisy, please bring me your torch.  
Daisy still sat there crying.  
"Alright boys, get her out of here and give me the torch!"  
Security picked up Daisy and gave the torch to Pauline and she blew it out.  
Daisy: "Bye babe, I love you so much! Don't ever forget me!"

_**Daisy's Final Words**_

"This is a JOKE! Why am I going home out of all people! Ugh, whatever. I LOVE YOU LUIGI!"

**Pauline**: "Wow! That was pretty interesting. If this tribe does not want to be here next time, step up your game and I will see you soon for your next challenge. Chao tribe, please return to your campsite."

The Chao tribe walks back to their campsite.

* * *

**_Votes For: Who Voted_**

**_Amy: Daisy, Birdo, Luigi_**  
**_Daisy: Amy, Cream, Big, Yoshi_**

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the teams kind of being the same, guys. ;c But I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think by reviewing, I will gladly appreciate it.****Which tribe do you like more?****  
**


	6. The Guessing Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. This chapter might also be a little confusing so sorry about that.**

* * *

**Mushroom Tribe (Red) - Knuckles, Waluigi, Peach, Silver, Bowser, Sonic, Shadow**

**Chao Tribe (Blue) - Cream, Birdo, Big, Amy, Luigi, Yoshi**

* * *

_**THE GUESSING GAME**_

* * *

**DAY 13**

**CHAO TRIBE**

Birdo and Luigi were laying in the sand as the others were still sleeping.

**Luigi**: "I don't get how Daisy was eliminated last night when we had the numbers. Did you vote her out?"

**Birdo**: "No I didn't vote her out, it was obviously Yoshi and the other three!"

As they were talking, Yoshi walks up to them and lays beside Birdo.

**Luigi**: "Hey Yoshi, so you voted Daisy out, huh?"

**Yoshi**: "Look Luigi I'm really sor-"

**Luigi**: "Stop. You don't have to explain yourself. I just wanted to say thank you."

**Yoshi**: "Why would you thank me if I was the reason she was eliminated?"

**Luigi**: "Well between us three, I actually really like Amy and I think Daisy was the reason Amy and I never clicked, ya know? Now it's my chance."

Yoshi then became upset at Luigi's statement, "You're not going to play Daisy on national TV like an idiot! I advise you to stay away from Amy!"

Yoshi walks away in anger as Birdo and Luigi looked on in confusion.

_**Yoshi Confessional**_

"I refuse to share Amy with ANYONE in this tribe! She's mine and that's final!"

**Birdo**: "What was that about?"

**Luigi**: "I have a really good feeling Yoshi has a crush on Amy."

Birdo starts to tear up, "WHAT? No. He can't like her! He's suppose to want me back and we're suppose to fall in love all over again!"

**Luigi**: "Uh, alright, well there's only one way we can handle this. We have to get rid of Yoshi."

**Birdo**: "What, no. Yoshi is a big part of this tribe, we can't get rid of him because you're in a love triangle with him and Amy! What we should do is vote out HER!"

_**Luigi Confessional**_

"Birdo is crazy if she thinks I'll vote Amy out so quickly. Yoshi is the problem in this tribe and I will vote him out! If Birdo doesn't wanna participate, fine! I'll do this by myself!"

**_Birdo Confessional_**

"I don't think Amy should be here anymore! It may be weird that a human likes a creature but I would rather see Luigi with Amy rather than Yoshi with Amy!"

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream and Big were chatting in the shelter when Yoshi came up to the trio.

**Yoshi**: "Hey Amy, I'm sorry that I didn't put the idol on you last night but I have an important question."

**Amy**: "Oh, it's okay Yoshi. Since you didn't vote me out, I have no hate towards you! But what's your question?"

**Yoshi**: "Please be honest when I ask, do you like Luigi?"

Amy took a moment to answer, "Um, yeah I do. Why do you ask such a question?"

Yoshi's frowns and Cream is in shock.

**Cream**: "WAIT, you like a HUMAN? In the other alliance? With the thick, unattractive mustache?"

**Amy**: "Yes Cream! Stop talking about his mustache, I like his mustache!"

**Yoshi**: "But why do you like HIM? He's a jerk!"

**Cream**: "AND he's in the other alliance! Do you know how screwed we would be if you went out with him?! VERY SCREWED!"

**Amy**: "You know what, how about both of you stop judging my decisions! If I want to date Luigi, I WILL!"

_**Cream Confessional**_

"I don't think we can let Luigi stay here! Our alliance will completely go downhill with Amy messing around with him!"

Amy stands up and leaves the shelter and lays next to Luigi and Birdo in the sand.

**Amy**: "Hey guys, what's up?"

**Birdo**: "You know what's up! You stole my boyfriend, you slut!"

**Amy**: "When did I ever still your boyfriend?!"

**Birdo**: "It's obvious Yoshi likes you!"

**Amy**: "What are you talking about? Yoshi doesn't like me, does he?! Is this true Luigi?"

**Luigi**: "It's actually very true and I don't approve of him liking you so I'm voting him out!"

**Amy**: "Luigi, are you... jealous?"

**Luigi**: "Um no, I just don't like Yoshi!"

Amy kisses Luigi's cheek, "I think it's sweet of you."

Amy then walks away as Luigi starts smiling.

_**Luigi Confessional**_

"I seriously have to watch out for Amy's actions. She may like me or she may be using me to make sure her alliance stays in the game!"

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Sonic and Knuckles were talking as Shadow was looking on and Silver walks up to him.

**Silver**: "Why are you staring at them like that? It's kind of creepy."

**Shadow**: "Why do you care? I think I have the right to stare."

**Silver**: "Let's just say, I know what's going on in your head."

**Shadow**: "Since you're such a genius and know all about my life, tell me what I'm thinking!"

**Silver**: "You're mad Knuckles stole your alliance member and now you want revenge."

Shadow's eyes widen, "Huh, so you really do know what I'm thinking. But why do you care that I'm thinking that way?"

**Silver**: "I just don't think it's safe to walk around this island without an alliance within the tribe so I just thought-"

**Shadow**: "So this is all for me to join a stupid alliance with you, huh? I really do get used around here!"

**Silver**: "Well yeah kind of. Bowser and I would actually enjoy you being in our alliance and we can help you get revenge."

**Shadow**: "I think that's the dumbest idea ever.. But I'm in! If your little alliance doesn't lead up to my expectations, I'm after you!"

_**Silver Confessional**_

"Making Shadow join my alliance was pure strategy. I know we're not friends but he's somewhat useful."

Meanwhile, Bowser, Peach and Waluigi were socializing.

**Peach**: "So boys, did either one of you find the idol yet since I know you both were looking for it!"

**Waluigi**: "What do you mean we were looking for it? How would you know bimbo?!"

**Peach**: "I saw you two looking in the bushes the other day and no one would look in a bush for fun! Well I sure wouldn't because that's disgusting! Anyways, if one of you find it and don't let me know, this WHOLE tribe WILL know that you have it."

**Bowser**: "Why should we share any secrets with you! You're not trustworthy from what I remember princess!"

**Peach**: "Well if you don't want to help the most worthy player in this game, which is me, karma will get you. It's simple Bowser."

Peach walks away.

**Waluigi**: "What was that all about man?"

**Bowser**: "Peach is sneaky and manipulative. Getting her out now would probably be the smartest choice."

_**Waluigi Confessional**_

"I don't see why Peach or Bowser are in this competition, they both have castles which has to mean they have money! And what do I have? EXACTLY!" *sighs*

**DAY 14**

**CHAO TRIBE**

Cream approaches Birdo as she was eating rice inside the shelter.

**Birdo**: "What do you want?!"

**Cream**: "I know you don't like me but we've got to work together to stay here. You need to help my alliance by voting a certain someone out."

**Birdo**: "And who would that be?"

**Cream**: "Luigi."

**Birdo**: "What? No! Why would I help you get out ANOTHER one of my alliance members, besides your little bestfriend likes him so wouldn't that break her itty bitty heart?"

**Cream**: "That's the point! She's getting distracted by him which could mess up my alliance so I really need your help!"

**Birdo**: "Are you stupid?! Do you hear how you sound right now? You want ME to help YOUR alliance by getting rid of MY alliance member. Good one bunny rabbit, go encourage an idiot to help you."

Birdo stands up and walks away from the shelter.

**Cream**: "FINE! I WILL!"

**5 minutes later...**

**Cream**: "Hey Yoshi, can you do me a huge favor?"

**Yoshi**: "Uh, sure Cream. What's up?"

**Cream**: "We have to vote out Luigi, please help me."

**Yoshi**: "YES, YES! A thousand times YES! I'll help you!"

**Cream**: "Great!"

Cream walks away with a smirk on her face.

_**Yoshi Confessional**_

"Of course I accepted Cream's offer. Luigi has to go down some way and if teaming with the enemy is how that's going to happen, that's fine with me!"

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

Shadow was associating with Silver and Bowser about their game plan.

**Bowser**: "Who is it that you want out?"

**Shadow**: "Peach, Sonic or Knuckles. Peach is an annoying imbecile, Sonic is a traitor and Knuckles stole my alliance, therefore it doesn't matter who gets out first. It just has to be one of those three."

**Bowser**: "And if we help you, what do we get in return?"

**Shadow**: "This is an alliance, you idiot! We're going to help each other make it to the merge!"

**Silver**: "Shadow, calm down. We have to be nice to each other to be in an alliance."

**Shadow**: "Fine, whatever dude. Just help me and I'll help you."

_**Bowser Confessional**_

"The way Shadow acts is stupid. I try to help someone for once and they treat me like shit!"

**DAY 15**

**CHAO TRIBE**

Big takes a walk to the mailbox and finds the tree mail for the immunity challenge.

**Big**: "OOOO TREEE MAILLLL!"

Big walks back to the shelter to tell the tribe about the tree mail.

**Big**: "Look everyone we got tree mail!"

**Cream**: "Well read it you big dummy!"

**Big**: "Okay Ms. Cream,

**"If you don't get the answer right, Tribal Council may be one hell of a fight."**

**Amy**: "Oh my goodness, it's a trivia game! I hate trivia!"

Luigi puts his arm around Amy, "Don't worry Amy, I know you'll do great!"

Luigi then kisses Amy's cheek as Yoshi glares at Luigi.

**Cream**: "ANYWAY we should get going! Let's go Amy!" Creams pulls Amy by the arm to get her away from Luigi.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

The two tribes spot Pauline and two podiums with answer boards on them.

**Pauline**: "Welcome everyone to your fifth immunity challenge! This challenge is a trivia game! For this challenge, one competitor from each tribe will go against each other to write down the correct answer on your answer boards. You can only guess once, if your guess is wrong, you can not guess again. Okay, one of the Mushroom tribe members must sit out, who will it be?"

**Knuckles**: "I'll sit out!"

**Pauline**: "Alright the first round will be Waluigi vs Yoshi."

The two go to the Red and Blue podiums and grab their respective answer boards.

Round 1

Waluigi vs Yoshi

Pauline: "Who in the past has met Captain Rainbow?"

A. Mario

B. Birdo

C. Daisy

D. Yoshi

**Waluigi**: "How am I suppose to know this?!"

Yoshi put his board that showed the letter A on it.

**Pauline**: "Yoshi you are incorrect. Waluigi, do you have an answer?"

Waluigi's board had D on it.

**Pauline**: "Waluigi, you are also incorrect so neither one of you get the point. The answer was B, Birdo."

**Chao - 0**

**Mushroom - 0**

Round 2

Sonic vs Cream

**Pauline**: "Who else besides Sonic has went on their own adventure?" (Spin-off game)

A. Tails

B. Shadow

C. Amy

D. Knuckles

Sonic put his board up first which had an A on it.

**Pauline**: "Sonic, you are incorrect. Cream, do you have an answer?"

Cream's board had the letter B on it.

**Pauline**: "Cream, you are correct!"

**Chao - 1**

**Mushroom - 0**

Round 3

Bowser vs Birdo

**Pauline**: "Who did not participate in the 7th annual Mario Kart tournament?" (Mario Kart 7)

A. Bowser

B. Waluigi

C. Luigi

D. Peach

Bowser immediately raised his board with B on it.

**Pauline**: "Bowser, you are correct.

Chao - 1

Mushroom - 1

Round 4

Peach vs Luigi

**Pauline**: "How many of Mario's friends have had to rescue Mario?"

A. 1

B. 2

C. 3

D. 4

Peach and Luigi take a minute before writing down their answer.

Peach shows Pauline her board that has C on it.

**Pauline**: "I'm sorry Peach but that is incorrect."

Luigi puts up his board with B on it

**Pauline**: "Luigi, you are correct!"

**Chao - 2**

**Mushroom - 1**

Round 5

Silver vs Amy

**Pauline**: "Who does Knuckles have a crush on but he's too scared to admit it?"

A. Amy

B. Cream

C. Rouge

D. Blaze

**Knuckles**: "WHAT? Who came up with these assumptions?!"

Silver quickly put his board up with the letter C.

**Pauline**: "Silver, you are correct! Knuckles has had a crush on Rouge forever but has been too much of a pussy to tell her."

**Knuckles**: "Are you serious right now?! Ugh!"

**Chao - 2**

**Mushroom - 2**

**Pauline**: "This last round will be the tiebreaker round between Shadow and Big!"

Cream face-palmed when she realized Big would determine if their tribe would win or not.

Round 6

Shadow vs Big

**Pauline**: "Who did not participate in the original Sonic Riders tournament?"

A. Rouge

B. Silver

C. Amy

D. Shadow

Shadow rushed to write a letter down on his answer board. Shadow immediately put up his board which had the letter A written on it.

**Pauline**: "Shadow you are incorrect and cannot guess again. Big do you have the correct answer for the win?!"

Big then holds up his board with the letter B written on it, "Is this righttt?"

**Pauline**: "BIG HAS WON FOR THE CHAO TRIBE! THE CORRECT ANSWER IS B! Silver did not participate until the second Sonic Riders tournament!"

All of the Chao tribe runs up to Big and gives him a hug!

**Cream**: "Good job Big! I knew you could do it!"

**Birdo**: "No you didn't!"

**Cream**: "SHUT UP DINOSAUR!"

**Pauline**: "Congratulations Chao Tribe, you will not have to face Tribal Council tonight but Mushroom tribe, you will be attending Tribal Council."

Both of the tribes walked back to their campsites.

**MUSHROOM TRIBE**

The tribe members were wimping up to their campsite.

**Peach**: "Shadow! You're an idiot! You lost to a fat, idiotic cat but whatever. You'll definitely be getting my vote tonight. You should have taken notes from my win the last challenge." *flips hair*

**Sonic**: "I think she's right Shadow. You really messed up man."

**Shadow**: "You're really gonna talk to me right now Sonic?! After you betrayed me to form a new alliance out of nowhere? You have no right to talk to me, you peasant."

Shadow walks away with his fist clinched as Sonic looks shocked.

Peach, laughing and pointing at Sonic, "He called you a peasant!"

_**Sonic Confessional**_

"Ever since merging into two tribes, I never really thought about the alliance between Shadow and I. I do feel bad but we were never friends in the first place! Knuckles and I are actually friends!"

Silver and Bowser isolated themselves from the situation and talked about Tribal Council in the shelter.

**Bowser**: "Keeping Shadow around would be a mistake! He messed up in the challenge and he's going to have to pay the consequences!"

**Silver**: "Bowser, take it easy! Shadow could help us in the long run. We have to start thinking about who we need to get rid of before the merge! Sonic and Knuckles are obviously two of the strongest competitors and it's their time to go."

**Bowser**: "I guess you're right but we also should focus on our tribe and how strong it is! I don't know if we will be voting the same tonight so you do you and I will do me!"

**Silver**: "FINE!"

_**Silver Confessional**_

"I'm not really worried about who goes home tonight. I just think Shadow staying around longer will give Bowser and I a better chance of staying in the game longer."

Bowser then exits the shelter as Shadow dashed passed Bowser into the shelter.

**Shadow**: "Dude! I need your help!"

**Silver**: "Okay, what is it?"

Shadow then whispers his secret in Silver's ear.

Shadow then leaves the shelter and runs to Sonic, who was fishing, as Silver runs in the opposite direction.

**Shadow**: "I think you have some explaining to do Sonic!"

**Sonic**: "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it hurt you that I gained another alliance member and left you hanging."

**Shadow**: "It didn't hurt me, I just don't appreciate being betrayed. I think you should help me with something and I will forgive you."

**Sonic**: "What are you thinking?"

Silver and Knuckles arrive far behind Sonic and Shadow as they listen to the two's conversation.

**Shadow**: "I think you should help me vote out Knuckles."

**Sonic**: "Why would I do that?!"

**Shadow**: "You DO owe me and if you don't vote him out, you WILL be the one voted out! I know these things Sonic. Trust me!"

**Sonic:** "Well I'm not completely sure about this but I'm putting it in consideration!"

**Shadow**: "Good! I shall see you later Sonic and remember, if you wanna stay in this game, you will do what's right!"

Shadow walks away, grinning, Knuckles walks away, pissed and Silver walks away smiling.

_**Sonic Confessional**_

"Shadow did have a point. Staying in this game is more important than having a dangerous alliance."

_**Knuckles Confessional**_

"I can't believe Sonic actually agreed to that bullshit! Some friend you are!"

Silver then goes over to Waluigi who was lying in the sand.

**Silver**: "Hey Waluigi, can you help me with something? Okay, thanks. Vote out Sonic tonight, got it?"

**Waluigi**: "I do what I want loser! Get away from me!"

**Silver**: "Just do it. It'll help you in the long run! Thank you. Bye."

Silver walks away from Waluigi to go sit back in the shelter.

_**Silver Confessional**_

"I'm pretty sure my game plan is all in order. Just have to make sure it works!"

The tribe grabs their torches and head to Tribal Council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

**Pauline**: "Welcome Mushroom Tribe to the fifth tribal council!

Shadow, do you feel bad about causing your team to lose at the immunity challenge?"

**Shadow**: "No, I do not feel bad. They'll get over it."

Peach smacks her lips, "Whatever."

**Pauline**: "Peach, why did you smack your lips?"

**Peach**: "Because this is a free country. And Shadow is selfish. He only cares about himself!"

**Pauline**: "Hm, sounds about right. Anyways, Knuckles what are you basing your vote around tonight?"

**Knuckles**: "A backstabber in this game."

Silver and Shadow looked at each other and smiled.

**Pauline**: "Okay then! On to the voting, Does anyone have an immunity idol they would like to put in play?"

No one spoke.

**Pauline**: "Okay, first person up to vote is Bowser.

...

...

...

...

Okay, all the votes are in!

The first vote.. Shadow. Second vote.. Shadow. Third vote.. Sonic. Fourth vote.. Knuckles. Fifth vote.. Sonic. Sixth vote.. Knuckles.

It looks like we have a three way tie. The last vote will determine who is going home tonight. The seventh vote and the eighth person voted off of Survivor is..

...

...

...

KNUCKLES!" Knuckles and Silver looked very confused as Shadow sat there laughing.

**Knuckles**: "How is that so?! I demand a recount! I did nothing to you people, are you serious right now!"

**Pauline**: "Knuckles, please bring me your-"

**Knuckles**: "I WILL BURN YOU WITH THIS TORCH IF YOU ASK FOR IT AGAIN!"

**Pauline**: "Boys! Get him out of here!"

The security once again carries another contestant out of Tribal Council.

_**Knuckles' Final Words**_

"I don't understand what happened or what I did wrong to anyone but I will get revenge on every single one of those haters! GOODBYE!"

**Pauline**: "Um okay, Mushroom tribe, if you don't want to end up here next time, you have to step up your game. Please return to your campsite and I will see you in a couple of days for your next challenge."

The remaining six members of the Mushroom tribe return to their campsite.

* * *

**Votes For: Who Voted**

Shadow: Peach, Bowser

Sonic: Silver, Knuckles

Knuckles: Sonic, Shadow, Waluigi

* * *

**The merge is coming soon!**

**Who do you want to make the merge?**

**Who do you think goes home next?**

**Stay tuned and please review!**


End file.
